The Return of Ashima and Revenge of Vinnie
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Ashima returns to help with the shunting for a fortnight and Rosie thinks Ashima's full of herself things get bad when Vinnie comes to cause trouble can the two female engines work together to stop him!


The Return of Ashima and Revenge of Vinnie

Note: No negative reviews please.

Set a year after the Great Race

It was a busy time at the docks and Salty and Porter were rushed off their wheels even with Thomas and Duck helping when a railboat came into port.

"I wonder who is coming." puffed Thomas then he, Duck, Salty and Porter were amazed to see... "ASHIMA!"

"Hello Thomas, Duck, Salty, Porter long time no see." smiled Ashima.

"Arr that's true." oiled Salty.

"Great to see you again." smiled Duck.

"Can I ask what brings you here?" asked Porter.

"The Fat Controller asked my controller if he could spare me for a fortnight." explained Ashima.

"Well that's good we can get to know you better." smiled Thomas.

"That you can." smiled Ashima.

Soon Ashima arrived at Knapford just as Gordon left Platform 1 where she stopped as the Fat Controller came out of his office.

"Welcome back Ashima." said the Fat Controller.

"Thank you sir." replied Ashima.

"I would like you to help with the shunting at Knapford for a while." replied the Fat Controller.

"Yes sir right away sir." replied Ashima and she puffed off to work.

"Hi Ashima." called Emily.

"Hello Emily." called Ashima.

Rosie was a bit unsure about Ashima.

"What's so great about her?" she asked Percy.

"Nothing she's just a nice engine." he replied. "Got to hurry I got to take these trucks to Mavis. Hi Ashima bye Ashima."

Rosie began to get cross as Stanley, Stafford, Edward and Henry also said hello to Ashima.

"WILL EVERYONE STOP LETTING HER SHOW OFF!?" she yelled.

"Rosie Ashima isn't showing off." said Edward calmly but sternly. "It's just we haven't seen her in a long time."

"Yeah." agreed Stanley. "It's nice to have a guest from India come for a visit."

"I best get stunting." said Ashima.

"Stafford will show you what to do." said Edward.

"Shunt those trucks there Ashima." said Stafford as he shunted some trucks in front of him as Ashima went 3 sidings away to shunt the trucks Stafford told her to shunt.

(Rosie groans)

"We best give Rosie time." said Edward in a concern tone. "She reminds me of Thomas of when you first came Stanley."

"I can see what you're going too." said Stanley with a sigh as he went to pick up some coaches.

Rosie grumbled as she shunted loads of trucks in front of Ashima.

"Rosie please be friendly in front of our guest." said Stafford.

"She's not that great." snorted Rosie.

"Rosie a word if you please." puffed Toby. "Look I know you're not keen on Ashima but being rude in front of her won't make things better and just think this...will Thomas want this?"

For the 1st time that day Rosie began to think...

"You're right Toby." she said and she moved the trucks out of the way just as a big rude engine (which is Vinnie) rushed in bashing Toby out of his way!

"OUCH!" cried Toby.

"NO!" cried Rosie.

"Hello you shrimp time for payback!" said Vinnie.

"You really think being big is better you are mistaken." puffed Ashima.

"Yes Ashima you're right." puffed Rosie.

"Oh a pink girlie engine this will be fun to smash!" sniggered Vinnie then Ashima coupled up to him.

"You leave Rosie alone you big bully train!" she snapped.

"Thanks." puffed Rosie as she switched tracks and managed to get behind Ashima and coupled up.

"Oh I'm not falling for the same trick twice!" yelled Vinnie as he tried to pull as Rosie and Ashima pulled the other way even harder.

"Go Rosie and Ashima!" called Oliver.

"Go Rosie and Ashima go Rosie and Ashima." chanted all the engines there.

Then Thomas and Duck arrived.

"What's going on?" asked Duck.

"The Bully train is here!" said Thomas in shock then he saw Toby on his side looking very badly damaged. "That does it!"

"It is ok Thomas me and Rosie have got this!" called Ashima.

"Yeah Thomas we have." called Rosie as they pulled and made Vinnie run far away.

"HELP!" he cried as he came off the track and landed in a field.

"That's what you get Mr Bully." said Toad.

"Yes." agreed Henry.

Soon the Fat Controller heard what had happened.

"Will Toby be ok?" asked Rosie and Ashima.

"He'll be fine." said Judy and Jerome.

"We best get you fixed Toby." said Oliver as he and Toad took Toby to the steamworks to be fixed.

Soon Vinnie was taken away as Rosie and Ashima shunted some more trucks.

"I'm sorry I was rude Ashima." apologized Rosie.

"It's ok Thomas was a little bit the same when he first met me." replied Ashima. "Want to be friends?"

"Yeah please." smiled Rosie and they began working together very well for the entire fortnight everyone was sad when it was time for Ashima to go. "I hope you can visit again." Rosie said to Ashima.

"I hope so too I'll miss you all." replied Ashima. "Goodbye my friends."

"Goodbye." called the other engines.

"I'm now glad to know Ashima." smiled Rosie.

"We all are." smiled Thomas. "Don't worry we'll see her again."

"I know we will." smiled Rosie.

The End


End file.
